


Когда выбирать не приходится

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, старая как мир. Стайлс влипает из-за стаи. Но на этот раз нечистая не при чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда выбирать не приходится

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено *sigh*

Не должен он был сейчас здесь находиться. Ведь они договорились. Дюжину раз все обсудили, с разных точек зрения взглянули на ситуацию, и то, что происходило в каких-нибудь 30 метрах от Дерека, было наиболее вероятным развитием событий. Вероятности, неизбежности и монументальный вопрос безопасности... "не вздумай! Слышишь?! Мне пришлось сделать этот гребанный выбор, чтобы твоя мохнатая задница была на максимальном расстоянии от света прожекторов. Изволь придерживаться плана. Дерек! Только рискни!.." И Дерек продолжал продираться через переплетения тальника. Мокрые спутанные ветки сильно замедляли его, и нервничающий волк отнюдь не помогал. Дерек старательно сдерживал его, понимая, что вместе с вырвавшейся силой начнется и паника, а метаться в живой стене кустарника ему не улыбалось.  
Не будь они все такими идиотами, не пришлось бы ему в ноябрьских сумерках прокладывать себе дорогу к безымянному утесу посреди неизвестности. Как мог он не просчитать, чем все кончится?! Они избавляются от ведьмы с водительскими правами Анны Смитсон, и все вопросы, касающиеся ее скальпа, аккуратно размазанного по центральной улице города, достаются Стайлсу. Они зачищают побережье от нимф, и Стайлсу приходится объяснять, почему он развел костер из собственности убитого семейства рыбаков. Ундины устраивают в Бейкон Хиллс девичник, и Стайлс выплачивает штраф за взорванный фонтан перед городской ратушей. Они заползали в логово уставшими, зачастую раненными, отмывались от крови, зализывали царапины и синяки (и дыры от гарпунов в случае этих морских тварей; кто решил, что нимфы - хрупкие изящные создания?!), а Стайлс всегда оставался прикрывать их от пристального взгляда всевозможных административных органов. И вот итог - Стайлс - опасный рецидивист, замешанный в таком количестве необъяснимых смертей, что далее закрывать глаза на необъяснимость преступно глупо. Гораздо умнее изолировать его от общества лет на 25. А за оказание сопротивления придется накинуть еще пять. Давайте говорить на чистоту, парень успел засветиться в крайне неприятных ситуациях, неизвестно, что вообще может случиться при задержании. В ФБР тоже люди работают, у Дэвида вон только месяц назад первенец родился, не хотелось бы излишне рисковать...  
Кривой сучок выдрал клок из кожаной куртки, оставляя взамен кусок слизкой коры, но Дерек и не заметил, отведя мелкого дрожащей рукой тоненький ствол почти выдранного из земли деревца. Сверху обрушился град капель, резкий океанский ветер швырнул их Дереку в лицо. Но он не опоздал. На голом пятачке пожухлой ломкой травы, прямо перед каменным утесом, чуть пригибаясь стояло 6 мужчин. Каждый держал в руках оружие. Седой мужчина, демонстрируя пустые руки, медленно подступал к обрыву, на самом краю которого стоял Стайлс. Очень очень бледный с пятнами дождя на толстовке, с вывернутым наружу капюшоном. Стайлс молчал и не оглядывался назад. Мужчина опустил ладони перед собой, в жесте, призванном успокоиться. Сынок, сынок, мы сможем во всем разобраться, какая бы фигня там не произошла, мы разберемся, кто виноват по-настоящему...  
\- Вот этого бы мне и не хотелось, - невесело усмехнулся Стайлс и сделал шаг назад.  
Дерек знал, что должно случиться, и все равно не был готов. Исчезновение хрупкой фигурки потрясло его не меньше агентов, собиравшихся в крайнем или не очень случае пристрелить Стайлса без суда на гранитной плите среди облысевшего леса.  
Дерек отпустил деревце и начал путь назад, протискиваясь вперед словно разбуженный зимой медведь-шатун, не замечая раздирающих одежду сучков, полугнилых листьев, налипающих на кожу, грязной воды, напитывающей ботинки.  
Стайлс не посмотрел на него. Не увидел его. Дерек оставил его одного. Один на один с этим решением, с дурацким планом. Почему они не придумали чего-то получше?..  
Дерек опоздал.

 

****

Шериф поменял местами салфетницу и соусник и еще раз придирчиво оглядел стол. Переставил все обратно и поместил в центре простенькую вазу со свежими маками, купленными рано утром в газетном ларьке. Так хотя бы было менее заметно, что салфетница не принадлежала к этому набору посуды.  
Сегодня был особый день - Дерек собирался наконец познакомить его со своей девушкой, и шериф хотел быть на высоте. За прошедшие десять лет Дерек заменил ему потерянного сына. Он организовал похороны, помог Стилински преодолеть депрессию, закончившуюся алкогольной интоксикацией (не приглядывай Дерек за ним так тщательно, сейчас на городском кладбище было бы три могильных плиты с фамилией Стилински), вместе с ним шериф смог вернуть значок. Много говорил и тот факт, что на каминной полке помимо фотографий Клаудии и Стайлса появились фотографии Дерека, а в кухне было лишь два комплекта затертых тарелок и три чашки. Одна, с щербинкой, принадлежала Стайлсу и в годовщину его смерти они с Дереком наливали в нее до краев водку и по очереди выпивали.  
Поэтому-то пришлось шерифу кряхтя снимать с самой верхней полки ни разу не использованный сервиз матери Клаудии. Да, ради такого дня он уж постарается.  
На подъездную дорожку въехал знакомый опель и шериф поспешил к дверям, сегодня на нем был галстук и необходимо было проверить, не перекосило ли узел пока он накрывал стол.  
Глянув в зеркало, висевшее у ключницы, и убедившись, что не только узел завязан ровно, но и рубашка аккуратно застегнута и заправлена в брюки, он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к дверной ручке... чтобы замереть едва коснувшись гладкой поверхности.  
\- Прекращай психовать, ты дождаться не мог и трусишь в последний момент? Мы сколько раз это обсуждали, все будет в порядке.  
\- На словах все пиздец...  
\- Не выражайся.  
\- ...легко. Это не схема второго этажа офисного здания. А что если?... А вдруг он... Ты взял таблетки? - ответил Дереку молодой мужской голос.  
\- Все я взял. Это даже не аптечка, а чемоданчик реаниматолога. Я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь, - проворчал Дерек. - Дай сюда пакет.  
\- О боже! Там всего одна бутылка вина и багет, я же не...  
Дальше шериф не услышал, потому что узнал голос незнакомца. Такой родной, знакомый голос, чуть преломившийся, обросший взрослой щетиной, с наверняка проявившимися морщинками на лбу, как и у него самого. Шериф Бейкон Хиллс мужественно рухнул в обморок. 

****

\- Пап, папочка, ты как? Что принести? Дерек! Дерек! Дай нашатырь! И нитроглицерин! Ты меня слышишь? Папа! Дерек! Ну, долго ждать? Окно открой!  
Шериф приоткрыл глаза и замер, разглядывая повзрослевшего сына. Тот чуть раздался в плечах, волосы стали темнее и были более стильно уложены, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. Стал ли сын выше сказать было сложно, поскольку тот, скрючившись у дивана, склонился над ним, разглядывая лицо.  
\- Папа, - всхлипнул Стайлс и крепко обнял его. Холодные ладошки смяли рубашку и шериф очнулся - приподнявшись с дивана он стиснул погибшего десять лет назад сына в ответных объятиях.  
Дерек дал им десять минут.  
\- Шериф, - он протянул ошарашенному мужчине стакан на три четверти наполненный виски. Стайлса укрыл пледом (окно он все таки открыл и в него ощутимо тянуло прохладным августовским ветерком) и всунул в дрожащие пальцы стакан воды. - Мне жаль, столик тети Марты придется выкинуть. Он принял основной удар, когда Вы упали в обморок.  
\- Дерек и его шутки, - нервно рассмеялся Стайлс. - Ты не сердишься? Мы все объясним. Конечно ты сердишься.  
На глазах у Стайлса снова появились слезы. Дерек вздохнул и сел с ним рядом на журнальный столик, приобняв за плечи и плотнее укутывая в плед.  
\- Ты собирался познакомить меня со своей девушкой, - растерянно заметил Стилински-старший, заодно переживая тот факт, что он снова старший.  
\- Я хотел представить Вам свою пару, что собственно и делаю, - невозмутимо заявил Дерек, прижимая Стайлса еще ближе к себе. Тот незамедлительно ткнул его локтем под ребра и зашипел, чтобы Дерек "был хоть каплю более тактичным".  
\- Видишь ли, тогда мы считали, что обязаны всем помочь и всех спасти, - начал высморкавшийся Стайлс. - Не удивительно, что комплекс героев не прошел для всех даром. Стая была слишком слабой и разрозненной, не все понимали, кто истинный альфа, и тем более не могли это принять. И со всей этой потусторонней хренью...  
\- Не выражайся.  
\- ...мы как-то забыли, что есть и человеческий фактор. Нелепо, но вся нечисть имела абсолютно легальные документы, и их исчезновение в конце концов привлекало внимание. Светить стаю было чрезвычайно опасно, и я думал, что отвечая на возникшие вопросы иду по пути наименьшего зла. А потом нас прижали... Ты же помнишь агента Стокса? Я не рассказал, но мне светило четверть века провести за решеткой. И... Я просто не мог. Не мог. Это же почти вся жизнь. Не смотри так, я знаю, что это не пожизненный. Но выйти на свободу в 50?!.. В общем, мы с Дереком придумали план: мы вынуждаем их загнать меня в угол и я выбираю смерть заключению. Только на самом деле Дерек обратил меня тремя неделями раньше и мы вместе изучили тот откос. Только там и не было подводных камней. Я конечно нехило ударился о воду...  
\- Стой, стой, стой! Так ты еще и оборотень?!?  
Дерек и Стайлс переглянулись и сын застенчиво поднял на шерифа желтые глаза. Стилински опрокинул остатки виски одним залпом.  
\- Это спасло мне жизнь, - тихо продолжил Стайлс. - Дерек подобрал меня в нескольких милях оттуда и мы уехали прямо в Нью-Йорк, там мне сделали новые документы, кстати теперь я -Тимати Купер, архитектор. Пап, мы не могли никому сказать, чем меньше людей знало, тем быстрее от вас отвязались бы. Мне было так трудно, так трудно ждать. И когда с тобой... с тобой...  
Стайлс снова расплакался и обеспокоенный Дерек начал поить его из стакана, от которого легко пахло какими-то травами. Шериф тем временем налил себе еще полстакана виски и со скрипом признал, что другого пути у его непутевых детей и вправду не было. Поставив наполненный стакан рядом с бутылкой, он подошел и обнял обоих. Стайлс прижался мокрым носом к его шее, а Дерек заметно расслабился под поглаживающей его по плечу рукой. Так, в тишине они провели еще несколько минут.  
\- Ну, хорошо, Том Сойер и Гекельбери Финн, у нас впереди вся ночь и вы в подробностях расскажите мне о всех своих приключениях. Лишь один вопрос перед тем как мы переместимся в столовую есть лазанью, вегетарианскую лазанью, и теперь я понимаю, откуда у Дерека помешательство на тему моего здоровья. Один вопрос - почему сейчас?  
Дерек ссутулился и принялся пристально разглядывать свои ладони, что само по себе говорило о многом. Разъяснить ситуацию решил покрасневший Стайлс - сегодня в их паре смелым был он.  
\- Видишь ли, регенерация, обостренное чутье, нюх и слух, шерсть в интересных местах - это не единственные особенности физиологии оборотней. Когда между двумя оборотнями устанавливается связь, развивающаяся и крепнущая годами, появляются как бы бонусные уровни, - Стайлс взял Дерека за руку и, глубоко вздохнув, закончил. - Пап, ты станешь дедом.  
И это были не последние слова, что услышал шериф. Последними все же были:  
\- Дерек! Ну, нашатырь же!


End file.
